Attack on a Relaxing Day
by KCWhitmore
Summary: Short scenes from ordinary days of the Scouting Legion. Rated K for swearing and sexual innuendos. Hints at relationships between the characters, esp. Levi/Eren.
1. Chapter 1

Levi, Hanji, and Mike walked down the hallway. Hanji was prattling about one of her titan theories. Levi's slanted eyes glanced in her direction as an annoyed looked pinched his lips. Mike leaned toward Levi with a curious expression on his face. He sniffed tentatively at the man's hair.

"What are you doing?" Levi's gaze cut over to the man who stood behind him. His words cut off Hanji, who looked around curiously.

"Oh, you know his habit of sniffing people."

"He knows my smell," Levi said as he waved the man away.

"You smell like…" Mike frowned.

"Cleaning solution!" Hanji declared as she punched the sky, triumphant over her deduction.

"No, I smell like Darjeeling tea in the morning," Levi said as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Why in the morning? That's awfully specific," Hanji said. With her long legs it didn't take her any time to catch up with Levi.

"Jaeger!" Mike said.

"Yes, sir!" The distressed, high-pitched words came down the hallway. Eren Jaeger stood in the intersection of the hallway. He had been in the middle of mopping it when he had heard his name.

"Eren, hi!" Hanji ran up to him and clasped his shoulders. Excitedly she jumped up and down behind him.

"What is it, Mike-sir?" Eren asked as he stared up at the taller man.

"Oh, nothing, Eren," Mike said. "I just figured out what Levi smells like." Mike stood between the boy and the man. He sniffed Eren and then Levi. "Yes, as I thought, he smells like Jaeger."

"What?" Levi's voice was low and dangerous. His sharp black eyes pierced into Eren, who was cowering behind his mop. "Is that so?" He reached out and knocked the mop aside.

"Heichou!" Eren cried out as the man caught him by the front of his shirt.

"Follow me, you dirty brat," Levi said as he began to drag him down the hall.

"Wh-where are we going, heichou?"

"My bathroom. I'm going to make sure I don't ever smell like you again."

"Eh," Hanji said as she ran after them. "If you're going to hurt him, I have to be there to take notes on his regenetitive capabilities."

"Don't give him ideas!" Eren said as he continued to stumble after the shorter man.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to clean him."

"I can do that myself!" Eren wailed.

"Clearly not if I'm ending up smelling like your stinky sweat."

"I never said it was stinky," Mike murmured to himself as he watched the three hurry down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Levi." Hanji's moan issued from the couch, which the woman was sprawled across.

"Mm." The Lance Corporal didn't look from the papers he was perusing.

Eren Jaeger sat across from him at the desk. He was sorting through several documents. Letting out a small sigh, he placed a few in the 'Reconnaissance' pile. He hated the days when he had to be stuck inside working thorough piles of paper or cleaning until Levi was happy. He glanced up at the captain. He had dropped his papers on the table and picked up his cup of tip. Sipping languidly, he glanced over at the woman on the couch.

"Think of hugging Eren."

"_EH!_" Eren cried just as Levi said, "Now why would I go and do a thing like that."

"And then imagine he transforms into a titan." Hanji suddenly erupted off the couch and waved her arms in the air. "What would happen to you? Would Titan-Eren still be hugging you? It would be like the spoon!" She brandished her hand forward and pinched an imaginary spoon between her fingers.

"I don't know," Levi said as he placed his teacup on the table with a heavy sigh. "I don't much care either.

"You don't need to be thinking about that anyway, Hanji," Eren said as he looked back at the table. His cheeks were still flushed with the horrifying shock he had felt earlier due to her question. "It's an unlike scenario."

"Uh," Levi said in agreement.

"Hm, I wonder," Hanji said as she began pacing back and forth across the office. She continued to mumble as she moved.

Eren looked over at the Lance Corporal. He was staring at a document and blinking slowly. His eyes weren't moving; he wasn't processing the words before him. Eren gnawed on his bottom lip as he wondered what Levi was thinking. His own thoughts were still a little caught up on the whole idea of hugging Levi. He shook his head furiously. The captain never made any move to touch him except to hit him. His shoulders hunched over at the mere thought.

"Jaeger." Levi looked up when the boy didn't respond. "Jaeger." He sent a light kick under the table that made Eren jump.

"Yes, sir!"

"Pour me more tea."

"Yes, sir!" Eren jumped to his feet. He grabbed Levi's teacup and carried it over to dresser that stood by the wall. He poured the steaming liquid into the white, ceramic cup and carried it back over to the desk. "Here." He placed the cup on the table.

Levi reached for it before Eren had completely relinquished it. Their fingers brushed and Eren jumped. His movement sent the cup falling to the ground, where it shattered, spilling tea everywhere.

"You shitty brat!" Levi snarled as he surged to his feet. "Clean that up this instant!"

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
